Soul Removal
The power to remove souls from oneself and others. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation. Not to be confused with Essence Removal. Also Called *Soul/Spirit/Spiritual Extraction *Soul/Spirit/Spiritual Liberation *Soul/Spirit/Spiritual Removal Capabilities The user can remove the souls from others, possibly resulting in apathy and psychopathy due to lack of emotions, especially empathy. Once removed, the souls may be vulnerable to damage, and restoration of the damaged soul may cause mental damage to the victim, such as madness. Applications *Apathy - by removing one's own soul *Apathy Inducement *Prevent users of Soul Reading from reading the souls. *Exorcism (ghosts only) Variations *Consciousness Separation Associations *Death Inducement *Necromancy *Soul Absorption *Soul Manipulation *Soullessness may be the result. Limitations *Soulless beings and users of Soul Anchoring are immune. *Users of Soul Restoration can undo this power. Known Users Known Objects *Artificial Soul Pill/Gikongan (Bleach) *Substitute Shinigami Badge (Bleach) *Soul Apprehension Gauntlet/Gokon Tekkō (Bleach) *Soru Soru no Mi (One Piece) *Sheep Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventure) *Wishing Tickets (Majimoji Rurumo); after using all of them *Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (Naruto) *Claws of Hades (God of War) *Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) *SCP-158 - Soul Extractor (SCP Foundation) Gallery Soul Apprehension Gauntlet Bleach.gif|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) uses the Soul Apprehension Gauntlet to remove Ichigo's soul. 6x08_SoulBlasting.gif|A Soul Blaster Demon (Charmed) fires a Soul Blasting that can extract the souls of other beings. Larcade Dragneel (Fairy Tail).png|Larcade Dragneel (Fairy Tail) can remove the souls of his targets and send them to heaven which makes them feel great pleasure and joy. File:Big_Mom_Kills_Moscato.png|Big Mom (One Piece) became a soul manipulator from eating the Soru Soru no Mi. As a result she has the power to extract soul energy from those she touches. Horcrux Creation.jpeg|After committing a murder, Voldemort (Harry Potter) can remove part of his soul and seal it inside an object, thereby creating a Horcrux. Belial Djinn Equip.jpg|When in Djinn Hakuryuu (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) can access Belial's true power to sever souls from the bodies of the living and seal them into another dimension... Hakuryu remove souls-1.png|for example Alibaba, who's soul Hakuryuu sealed away leaving Alibaba's body to die in the physical world. Diana seals the soul fragment.PNG|Before Koyuki was born, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) extracted a fragment of the baby's soul and downloaded it into a magical stone. He then gave the stone to Diana who sealed it inside the queen of Lestarva, creating a child identical to Koyuki. Phantom_Dragon_Nine_Seal.gif|Nagato (Naruto) used the Phantom Dragon Nine Seals to massacre an army of Hidden Rain Ninjas by removing their souls from their bodies... Pain Human Path (Naruto) Soul Absorption.gif|...and with his Human Path of Pain, he can remove a target's soul just by touching them. Osiris Powa.gif|Daniel J. D'Arby, the Elder's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Osiris has the ability to take the soul of anyone who loses against D'Arby be it in a bet or in a game. Soul Dowser H.png|Soul Dowser (Valkyrie Crusade) can detect lies, and if she discovers lies in a person's heart, she steals their soul. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers